User talk:Royaldoggie
re yea np, hop into chat if you want, or you can talk on the talk page, but I got into chat if that helps re YAAAY you're on, well maybe, not sure if I got the message in time, I can get on chat though :) re Sorry, went to bed rather early last night :/ but I should be around today between like, well now xD which is nearly 7am eastern standard time, and probably 9 or 10pm tonight. I'll try to remember to leave chat up so I'll hear a ping if you say my name in chat, but with chat so glitchy I might have poofed and not noticed, so still message me if you don't see me on. You can also email me if you want BachLynn23@gmail.com oops Crap, I missed you again >.< maybe tomorrow? re Crap, I don't remember what time zone you're in xD but I should be around, I'll try to keep chat open but it has a tendency to crash on me after awhile re Sorry I've had comp problems the last, well yesterday and most of today, I ended up having to do a disk recovery and go back like 4 days, but I think it's fixed now, so hopefully we'll end up on at the same time at some point this weekend xD >.< We have the WORST luck with this xD *crosses fingers for today* re YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAy we're both on chat at the SAME TIME *celebrates* Roman Powers Just letting you know that we are aware that you will need powers for Spes, there isn't actually any god or goddess on the wiki with powers that have to do with Hope, especially not the primary powers. Hydro has a few ideas for it, if you have any more or would like to help give Hydro or myself a message. When the powers are done they will be at this link http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Spes event update Just a reminder that you need to have the character page done with the basic information by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does not need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. re ummmm Maybe I wasn't clear in the beginning, there isn't like any requirements for edit counts or departments, come, go leave, be active, be inactive, it has no effect whatsoever on whether or not you had rights, I even said that things wouldn't be deleted unless you went like 3 or more years with 0 edits. I mean unless you're saying that you aren't in fact a responsible person when you are active and shouldn't ever be trusted with user rights. Otherwise the idea of removing the rights just sounds like some childish attempt to make your "leaving" feel "permanent" like you aren't really gone if you've got user rights on a wiki still, which is completely absurd.